Snow White's Sacrifice
by WickedRedRose22
Summary: Ann is a young innocent beauty who was sent to Catholic School to be raised as a good woman, staying away from the curses of sin. But Lust is one of the deadly sins she cannot escape, especially for Father Ambrose, Reverend Reigns and Rollins. When they have overheard her confess her sins of lust for them, they know that something will have to be done, along with personal action.


**This is not for the faint-hearted. There will also be strong BDSM so if you cannot handle what you are reading or even a little uncomfortable, I suggest you find something else that will suit your vanilla needs. (No disrespect at all)**

**You have been warned, for those who are too soft hearted and all. This is not in anyway to disrespect the religion whatsoever. This is only of creativity, imagination, and fictional. (Some people take it way too seriously these days) **

****This one shot request is for my darling new friend, TellTale777. She is kick ass when it comes to these ideas on these one shots! ** **

**Other than that, enjoy the Wickedness Of Ambrose (ONESHOT)**

***Blows a Chocolate Kiss***

Ann was 19 years old, 5'5, weighing 146 pounds with long black curly hair, a curvy waist and a perfect bubble butt that most girls were very jealous of, along with heavy 40 C cup breasts with very large and erect nipples. She had light caramel skin and her thighs were toned and soft, and she had long legs that were made for dancing , even though the only sport she had ever done was Track and Field running. She had beautiful dark blue eyes as well, like the moon shining at midnight with the stars.

Even though she was a beauty and had a look of pure innocence, she was indeed, an undercover slut in waiting, even at the most inappropriate times.

She just couldn't stop it. She just couldn't stop thinking about Father Ambrose every single day. She wasn't talking about the simple "How is he? Or I hope he's ok" thoughts. She was talking about the dirty thoughts. The one that would send her straight to hell.

But she just couldn't stop it. Every night, while she was in her room, as her roommate was sleeping, she would reach under her pajama pants, into her pink snug panties and start playing with her clit, quickly resulting into an orgasm.

Ann went to St Peterson's Catholic Private School. She had been going there ever since she was 14 because her parents were strict about having her talk to boys, flirt with them, interact with them of any kind. She was only suppose to go to school, come home, do chores and study and do her homework and before bed, she would say her prayers to mentally cleanse her mind of any thoughts from within, knowing it would be the work of the Devil himself.

She was raised to be a good girl, a Snow White of Pureness. But even when she did her every day praying and constant good deeds, it didn't stop Ann from other things and trouble had a way of lurking around the corners when it was least expected.

For example: Her parents went to work one day and she decided to borrow one of her friends porn DVDs. They never gave her the talk about sex. Just that if she even decided to have sex, even if she was married, she would go straight to hell.

Ann's curiosity was one of the reasons why she often got herself in a serious amount of trouble and misfortune. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stay out of it.

Anyway, she had popped in the DVD and it was of role playing: it was a man who was dressed up as a fake doctor who wanted to do a breast female nurse and the doctor both did a thorough physical exam on her which in that time, turned into seduction and hot fucking. The male doctor fucked the patient hard from behind while the female nurse was masturbating, flicking her clit with the vibrator she had.

Ann found herself with her hand under her skirt and into her panties as she started to slowly slide her fingers inside her tight pink folds, as she was getting into the process of fucking herself, feeling the pleasure rising up and curling in her belly. She unbuttoned a few buttons off the top of her collared long sleeve dress shirt as it revealed her erect nipples, as she would never wear a bra, but luckily she always wore a sweater so her parents wouldn't notice anything different before she left for school.

She pulled them halfway off, revealing her heavy set C cup breasts as she would rub the tips of her nipples with her fingers, squeezing her breast, palming it while also fingering her cunny. It was then that she was so engrossed into the pleasure of watching different people fuck each other during the video and into the moment of pleasing herself, close to her orgasm that she didn't even hear her parents come through the door, as she jumped up while their faces were in horror.

"Ann Marie Parker! How dare you! What in God's green earth is wrong with you?!" Her mother screamed while her father appeared to be having a heart attack.

"Slut..evil wicked slut! Only evil wicked sluts do this. Only they touch each other like this not, you! You are pure and that is how you are going to stay! Go up to your room, and ask for forgiveness this instant!" Her father roared as her mother would start speaking in Biblical languages, asking God to forgive her daughter for doing something so vile and disgusting as masturbating and watching porn.

But that was then and this was now.

Her parents had sent her off to the private boarding school, hoping that it will help her to go on the right path of faith and goodness and not within the temptations the Devil would have for her.

She rarely saw her parents but they would call everyday to talk with Father Ambrose and Reverend Reigns and Rollins, to make sure that their daughter stayed pure. Father Ambrose was also a teacher at one of the classes she attended. She would always go to her confessional to confess the sins she has done and prays for forgiveness. But nothing seemed to work. Each day that she attended her English and Arts class, there was Father Ambrose, wishing everyone good morning. Ann had to keep her legs crossed as she stared at the blue eyed man. She loved how his dark dirty blonde hair would curl up as he had that chiseled jawline and a set of thin yet perfect lips. He was a very handsome man, even with the black robes and collar. She couldn't help herself, licking her lips and staring at him. It was downright dirty, disgusting and promising her eternal flames of damnation

But she wanted it..she wanted Ambrose in the worst way.

Father Ambrose wasn't the only man that would make her cum in her dreams. Reverend Roman Reigns would sneak into her dreams as well: His gray eyes holding power, confidence and control. It often spoke to her like the clouds swirling in on a thunderstorm. That voice made her want to melt whenever she heard him speak to his colleagues. She would even innocently strike up a conversation with him about anything, just so she could hear that voice talk to her and she would even stare at his facial features and just how he was perfectly built. It was then she knew that God had made the perfect man right in front of her, besides Ambrose and Rollins of course. Speaking of Rollins, Reverend Seth Rollins had his black hair pulled back into a low ponytail and he was dressed in the exact robes as Reverend Reigns. He had his beard trimmed down, with those beautiful brown eyes that was of pure chocolate, with thoughts of ripping off those robes and licking his skin down to his cock.

It made her forehead trickle with sweat as she thought about it. In fact, each day she thought about all three of their cocks stuffed into her holes day by day. It was then she jumped when she saw Father Ambrose go by her desk to touch her hand, greeting her with a smile.

"Is everything alright, my child?" He asked with concern.

She knew it was wrong to lie to a priest, but she couldn't tell him the truth of what she was really thinking. Besides, she had to keep reminding herself that she was here to work herself to be a good girl. She was indeed, a Snow White. The Snow White of Goodness.

"Yes, Father Ambrose. I am ok. I guess it's because with all the weather outside, it's starting to get warm." She cleared her throat, fixing her plaid neck tie. Her uniform consisted of a gray and white plaid mini skirt, a short sleeve buttoned up collar dress shirt with a dark blue button up cardigan with knee high white socks and Mary Jane Dress shoes.

"Well, it's a wonderful day outside I can see. But I also cannot help but feel that something else is troubling you, my child." He looked at her with concern. "You know it's never ok to lie in the House of the Lord."

"Yes, Father Ambrose." She nodded obediently, holding up her Cross Necklace. "But I assure you, I am alright."

Father Ambrose smiled warmly at her, which made her toes curl inside her shoes. As soon as class was dismissed, all the students left the class and headed for lunch and Ann made sure that she escaped as quickly as she could so she could go to the bathroom. When she got into the private stalls, she lifted her skirt to find that her pussy juices were dripping from the sound of Dean's voice and his blue eyes looking at her, along with that dimple that was so noticeable when he came over to talk to her.

She wanted to kick herself sometimes and yet, she felt the urge to swipe some of the cream off her clit and suck it off her fingers. She could feel her clit throbbing and she wished she had brought that small vibrator with her before her parents sent her to the school.

Throughout the day, she skipped lunch and she decided to take her mind of Father Ambrose and Reverend Reigns and Rollins. She would help the teachers in the classrooms and even work outside in the garden with the other teachers and she would go to her room and pray for as long as she could.

Her sex though, just wouldn't stop leaking and begging for release. She tried to be a good girl, but her pussy was desperate for attention and getting herself off was not enough.

She would confess all of her sins every day at the confessional but this time, she knew she was going to have to confess to the lust that she's been having for weeks for the three men: Father Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns.

...

She was excused from her History Class to go to the confessional. Luckily, her teacher made it private so she wouldn't feel so embarrassed to do so. She didn't tell the teacher what her confession was but her teacher knew that whatever it was, she would hope that Ann would beg for forgiveness and cleanse herself of these evil thoughts.

She made it down to the bottom floor, walking down the hall with her books and backpack and she went to the two large black doors. She opened it as she walked down to see how it was all set up as a church should look like: Of Peace, Harmony, Respect, and Holiness.

She went to the confessional booth and knocked twice before entering. She stepped inside and sat down, lightly rapping on the wooden wall next to her, letting the Pastor know that she was here. She had always spoken to Pastor Luke each day and he was always here today.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned." She sighed, taking a deep breath. "I have done something..well..I have been having these horrid thoughts everyday and I can never seem to stop."

It was quiet for a moment but she assumed it was because he was listening intently.

"What are these thoughts.." She heard him say. She found it weird that it didn't sound like him but she assumed it was because of a cold he had as she heard him clear his throat.

Ann trembled as she forced herself to go on. "They are thoughts of..lust. Lust for someone I have known since I have been 14 years old."

"Continue." Was all he said.

"They are thoughts of lust..for Father Dean Ambrose. But he is not the only man I think of with great lust and sexuality. There is also Reverend Reigns and Reverend Rollins, Father. They travel in my mind day in and day out. I have even masturbated to them whenever I see them, whenever I hear their voice, whenever they speak my name. I think about them touching me, making me their cum slut. I have even thought about them fucking me on the daily. I know it is wrong to say the f word and it is very wrong to even think about such things as these, but I cannot help it, Father Luke. It drives me crazy that I want them, that I want them to be naked as I dream every time about pleasing them and wanting to know what they taste like, what their skin smells like, their hot breath on my breasts and their fingers digging inside my body as I feel myself in that moment of orgasm and euphoria as they drive their cocks into me. I know I am a sinner for this but I need help and I don't know what to do. Please help me."

There wasn't a word spoken as she heard some slight movement. She figured her confession was too much so she left the booth, about to head back to class until she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She looked up, her eyes stunned and widened with horror.

It was Father Ambrose, his blue eyes getting dark as he looked at Ann, with a thunderous look and she knew she was in deep shit. It meant that it was him who heard everything of her confessional.

"F-Father Ambrose. W-What are you doing here?"

"Well, I don't believe you have heard but I have been helping Pastor Luke with the confessional. Since he had to leave early for an emergency, I decided to take over for him. How long have you been having these thoughts.." He raised his brow

"P-Please Father Ambrose. I am so embarrassed." She whimpered, hoping he wouldn't say a word.

"Don't worry. Your confession will still remain private. However, these thoughts cannot go unpunished. We must do something about this. I'm afraid you have left me no choice but to take action."

Take action? What was he talking about? Ann knew she didn't want to know but there was no escaping it.

"Come with me." He told her as he walked to the back room behind the booth. As she padded her feet, she saw him form a smirk.

"On your knees. Sluts like you are not allowed to walk. Walk on your hands and knees." His tone became harsh and it made her drop to her knees as she started to follow him, the utter humiliation only beginning.

By the time they made it to the room, she was shocked to see that Reverend Reigns and Reverend Rollins were there.

The room was decorated in in dark grey bricks designed and there was only a desk, some rope, a ruler and a special BDSM Cross, made of leather and chains. She felt her curiosity peak from the other toys she saw as well but her attention was back to Ambrose.

"Stand up." Father Ambrose commanded.

Ann stood up shakily as she tried her best not to have an orgasm from the way Reigns and Rollins were staring at her intensely.

"It seems that one of our students; Ann Marie Parker, has committed the most deadliest sin there is."

"And what might that be?" Reverend Rollins still looked at her as she bowed her head shamefully.

"Lust. The thoughts of lust runs through her mind each time she stares at me, or the both of you. So I believe we should take action. This cannot go on any further. It is within that we have no choice, but to handle these thoughts in the most abrupt manner."

Reverend Reigns and Rollins both looked at each other and nodded as they looked to Father Ambrose and nodded, knowing what they had to do.

"So, Annie." Reigns walked up to her.

"It's Ann." She told him.

From her comment, Reigns pushed her up against the wall and slapped her ass, making her gasp with shock and need.

"You are not allowed to talk back to me, or us, you slut." He grabbed a thick full head of her hair, making her shiver delightfully in fear, but with a stirring inside. "You are going to be treated like a slut, since you want to think like a slut. I suggest you behave and do what we say."

Reigns grabbed her hair tightly, with water slightly coming to her eyes as she nodded.

"On your knees now." Father Ambrose said rather calmly.

Ann got on her knees in front of them as she kept her eyes up at them.

"Now, tell them what you have told me." Father Ambrose nodded to Reigns and Rollins.

"Pl-please Father Ambrose. I can't do it. It's too much shame."

"You have shamed yourself, Ann. The only way you will ever get rid of the lustful sin, is to take action. You must follow our orders. Now, repeat exactly, what you have told me. I don't have all day." His face was in a slight scowl.

"I.." She swallowed carefully, feeling as though her tongue was swollen. "I told Father Ambrose how much I wanted to suck his cock; How I wanted to drink his cum and how I've wanted to fuck him ever since I have been enrolled in this school. I wanted Reverend Reigns and Rollins to fuck my holes and to make me cum hard and to mark me as their bitch."

All three of the men laughed at her, making her feel smaller than before as their tone and attitude showed them how heartless they were; How cold they were to her. How they were actually treating her like a whore in the streets.

"You have an active imagination, don't you?" Reverend Seth Rollins smirked. "Well, let's see if you have the qualifications for us to even think about fucking a used up hole like yours."

It was then that Seth went over to her as he lifted her skirt, palming her ass, kneading it in his rough calloused hands, making her whimper again in her throat.

"Perfect bottom, indeed." He palmed both cheeks in his hand as Ann felt two spots of red color on her cheeks, fumed with embarrassment. She should be upset, maybe even pissed. Granted, she was, but there was something in her pussy that was telling her otherwise and Seth pointed that out.

"It seems that she is loving this treatment, men." Seth chuckled as he lifted the front part of her skirt, as she was wearing white lace panties with a thin decorated trim and it formed a wet spot on the front of her throbbing clit.

"Spread your legs for us." He told her. Ann was still on her knees but she managed to pry her legs open, to show how wet she was, how badly she was loving to being treated in this manner.

It was truly fucked up mentally but she just couldn't help the way she was. Her pureness became impure.

"Close your legs now." Ambrose told her as she closed them back up, still on her knees.

"Now, you will ask US, for forgiveness and we will decide whether or not we should. You will beg for forgiveness for becoming the slut that you are and then we shall help you with your problem, how vile you are becoming."

Ann stood on her knees as she looked at them. Her hands were folded into her lap as she stared at them.

"Please Father Ambrose, Reverend Reigns and Reverend Rollins; I know that I am not worthy to any man for what I have become. But I truly hope you accept my forgiveness for thinking these thoughts. For becoming a wicked soul, brought up by the Devil. I was brought here to be the Snow White of Pureness but instead, my thoughts have made me into the devil of lust. Something of which cannot be tolerated. I know that I will do anything you choose me to do and ask of anything but nothing more than forgiveness unless you say otherwise. So I beg all three of you forgiveness, please accept my forgiveness."

Father Ambrose started applauding proudly as her circled around her slowly. Seth and Roman watched with amusement.

"Very good, my child. But that's far not enough. Stand up."

She stood up as Father Ambrose motioned for her to come over as he pointed to the X Cross.

"Get on there, now." He told her.

She walked over as he instructed her to raise her arms and spread them, along with her legs. Reigns took the initiative as he grabbed her wrists and cuffed them, along with to her ankles.

"And just so you won't make a peep about this." Rollins intervened as he strapped a Jawbreaker Ball gag to her mouth, which made her whimper even more.

"Shut up!" Ambrose growled at her. Rollins raised a hand to him to calm down, as he grabbed her chin, making her look at him in his brown eyes.

"Be grateful we didn't stick you in a Jail Cell, or our special Torture Rack. We don't think you might be ready for that..yet." He smirked before he used his other hand to skillfully but forcefully, ripping off her sweater and uniform top, exposing her bare chest and erect nipples, which were sticking out.

"Good Heaven.." Ambrose felt his voice getting thick with lust himself. His cock was straining in his dress pants, and needless to say, He wasn't the only one with the problem himself as Rollins and Reigns were having a hard time themselves.

"It's time for the rest of her to be bare." Ambrose cleared his throat as he went over to her to tug on her mini skirt, before he roughly pulled them off, making her squeal a bit. He palmed her sweet cunny in his hands, before he started to pinch it right through her panties, making her moan shamefully.

"I still think she needs to be tied up in more ways." Reigns added, making Ann's eyes widen a bit more.

"That's why the rope is there. We will take care of that in a minute. Right now, she needs to be punished for these thoughts and it will be now."

Ambrose then smirked at her again as he walked over to her. He roughly palmed her pussy before he reached into his pocket, with a pair of scissors. He ran the blade over her body slowly, down between her thighs, loving her frightened reaction. Soon, before she knew it, he snipped off her panties by the sides, cutting them as they fell between her legs.

Her mound was bare with a thin trail of hair, but mostly bare. Reigns smirked as he looked closely at her pussy.

"Seems that she has a nice little clit, begging for attention..and a delicate piercing too. When did you get this piercing, my child?" He walked over to her.

"Probably when she was really young too. Thats when she opened her legs back then, wicked whore." Ambrose snarled at her.

Ann wasn't sure what to say as she shook her head but it was then that Rollins hit her thigh sharply with a ruler.

She then started to cry softly.

"No shaking your head, little child. Now is not the time to say no. You have committed the sin of lust; Now you must go through with it." His hot breath was on her cheek. She nodded obediently, swallowing again.

Her attention was to Roman as he walked slowly over to her, his eyes intense, promising of pain and false hopes of pleasure and blissfulness.

It was then that she found herself moaning against the gag as his lips started sucking on her pierced throbbing clit, his tongue playing with the small jewel bulb as he swirled his tongue around her clit. She moaned against the gag as she felt his teeth, tugging on it, making her thrash against the chains as they were holding her against her will.

She screamed against the gag as she felt Rollins hit her nipples with the ruler, making them redder when he hit them a few more times. When he lan ded one more 10th sharp smack to them, they were erect, red and swollen. He flicked his tongue across them, kneading them in his hand as he sucked them, his teeth grazing on them, nibbling and biting them as she let out a sharp muffled cry.

"Do not cum yet, child. You still have a lot of work to do if you want forgiveness." Ambrose told her as Reigns and Rollins continued to torture her.

Reigns would suck her poor clit right between his soft full lips as he slid his fingers into her wetness, smirking at how well she was reacting to the treatment.

"Seems to me once a whore, always a whore. Now isn't that right, Annie?" He smirked at her, seeing her facial reactions and her hair attached to her forehead in a sheet of sweat, forcing herself not to cum.

She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this, but God help her, she did. She enjoyed all of it; Their tongues on her body and their cruel punishment on her, telling her not to cum. The worst yet delicious punishment their was as she willed herself not to orgasm.

Too bad it was easier said than done.

They continued this for another 15 minutes, chuckling cruelly at her moaning, crying, and how her body was thrashing around, with the chains holding her down to the X cross.

"Stop." Ambrose told them both as they tortured her just a bit more before releasing her, with Rollins letting go of her nipples with a wet pop. Ambrose walked over to her as he shoved to fingers into her mouth, making her whimper again. He released them as he took off the gag.

"Taste yourself." he raised his fingers to her lips, coating with her wet desires.

Ann shamelessly opened her mouth to suck his fingers into her mouth, loving how she tasted. Ambrose released her fingers as he unhooked the chains from her wrists down to her ankles.

He pulled up a chair as he sat down and she was frozen; clueless of what to do.

"Bend over on my lap, little child." His eyes hardened. "Don't make me tell you again."

She slowly walked over to his lap as she bent over. He raised her skirt as she felt his cold rough hands palming her globes, as he groaned at how they felt, how soft they felt. They were perfect to him, everything he had desired.

He too himself, Father Ambrose, had desires of the young Ann himself. He knew his soul was going straight to the Devil's galley but he knew it was worth it; To touch this forbidden fruit was all worth it for his whole eternal soul..for eternal bliss.

She had the look of innocence, of rare beauty that he saw no other young girl have. He couldn't help but feel his cock straining through his confines, loving how her voice was soft and seductive, how her skin felt like velvet. How he wanted to shove his cock down her warm throat and into that sweet cunny he's been dreaming about

And soon, that would happen.

He ran his hand up her bottom one more time before he squeezed it roughly. He used his other hand to control the movement of her hips and to keep her from wiggling.

"What do you think you should be spanked with, child?" He asked as Rollins presented to her three items: A Cane, a Ruler, and A Paddle.

Ann could feel her heart beating against her breastbone from these items, knowing they would mark her forever and leave serious bruises on her luscious ass and with severe pain, humiliating her further above these men.

"I..I believe it should be your hand..Sir.." She spoke.

"Hmm..is that what you want? Because as far as I'm concerned, we should do the opposite. I believe we should start with something you have been earning for a long time, for being the whore you have been deemed to be."

He grabbed her wrists as he put them on the spreader bar, locking her wrists in place. He secured her ankles as well. She was now bent over, her ass displayed in front of all of them, her pussy leaking for attention.

Ambrose couldn't stop touching her ass. He loved to feel them in his palms, beneath his fingers. He bent down as he plunged his tongue inside of her walls, making her moan loudly as he would swipe up her running juices. He slid his tongue further inside as she would awkwardly start humping his face, trying to feel that peak to a quick orgasm.

Ambrose was only a few licks away to giving her what she wanted; only he stopped before she could even reach that chance. She cried.

"Son of a bitch!" She cursed.

She realized her mistake too late as Ambrose would pull her hair up.

"What did you say to me you fucking whore?" He growled.

"I..I.."

_**"SMACK!" **_

It was a light smack but it still stung against her cheek as Ambrose slapped her. It didn't leave a mark but he did have rough hands.

"Naughty language for a naughty girl for a naughty slut. My little Snow White, you need to learn; A dirty mouth like yours will never go anywhere in life."

"Seems that she will have to be taught into a more punishable lesson." Rollins added as he unzipped his slacks, pulling his robes off, along with his boxers.

Ann could see that from her tears was a nice well endowed 7 inch cock, made ready for her.

"Dirty Mouths will be put to work. Open up, Snow White." Rollins went in front of her to grab the back of her head to open her mouth as she took in his cock, wetting it as she sucked it down.

She worked her lips and tongue to his cock as he pumped in her mouth. She felt her hands being released, only for them to be bonded by the rope that Reigns had, tying her up by yours truly.

"Now we can't let you get away now can we?" He whispered to her, making her shiver as she pumped her greedy mouth on Rollins cock, slurping it down, swallowing his taste and loving every moment of it. Her body was on a course action of delight and full swing.

It was short lived however, when she felt the first pain hitting on her ass, making her jump and scream against his cock.

"Don't stop sucking, you little bitch!" Rollins whispered roughly at her as she sucked faster.

Father Ambrose had struck her ass with a cane. He struck her left ass cheek the first time, and then the right one the second time, rotating between the two, making her scream and cry each time, but she wouldn't stop sucking his cock.

As Dean kept hitting her ass with the cane, she felt her body on the course of exploding as she felt Roman's tongue protuding her nipples under her. He had added a few clothespins to her nipples with the rubber tips, keeping them erect as he then grabbed a special Hitachi Magic Wand Massager as he went over to her clit, adding it to low vibration, making it hard for her to cum and even focus: She was in serious pain with Dean abusing her ass with the cane, to focusing on blowing Rollins, and with Reigns beside her, torturing her pierced clit, to which he had sucked before into those soft lips of his. Those lips were heaven to her

And now he was torturing her clit with the massager, knowing that she can't cum at all. Not until they say so.

Tears were streaming down her face as she felt the 15th lashing hit her ass from that cane, making her slump against his cock. Her pussy was creaming, her clit was throbbing and she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Please...Please Father Ambrose..forgive me..forgive me for the slut that I have become..I'm begging you." She sobbed.

Roman turned the massager up to full speed as her clit was throbbing intensely against her, as Rollins would deep throat her one more time, before he shot his cream down her throat, as more spurted out, making a mess as she shot it all over her mouth, licking her lips.

"What a perfect makeup on you." Rollins sneered, but his brown eyes loved the way his cum was on her face, drenching her skin.

Ambrose stopped hitting her ass one more time as he saw his work of art: The bruises on her ass, the criss cross marks on her skin. He went over to her as the cum on her face mixed with her tears, making her deemed as the slut that she was, no longer the innocent that she was slowly fading away from.

"Now, if that sweet pussy is as tight as you say it is, then I shall forgive you. If not, then you will have to go back up the stairs to your classroom: With Our seed covered all over your face, so others will know what you have become."

Ann wanted to shrink into a puddle. She didn't want anyone to know about this. It was bad enough Father Ambrose knew himself.

"My pussy is ripe and tight. I want you to fuck me. Father Ambrose, forgive my sins and fucked my virgin pussy. I offer this to you, Reigns and Rollins as my punishment for my dishonor of the thoughts I've had of all three of you." She whispered.

And with that moment, Ambrose wasted no time sliding his girth inside of her, making her scream out against the spreader bar, her head was laying on as he proceeded to fuck her. He shoved his cock right deeper inside of her with full force and full speed as he smacked her tits, palming them and twisting her nipples with the clothespins that were digging into her skin. He would pull on the clothespins attached to her nipples as he fucked her harder and faster, loving her cries of pleasure and pain as her ass was red, sore from the bruising caning he gave to her.

Despite the pain, her eyes rolled up in pleasure as her fucking was driving her to the brink of roller coaster rides of bliss. Her lust for him was going into full speed as he fucked her harder. It wasn't long before Roman and Seth were stripped down and they had their 7 inch cocks in front of her, hardened and with the purple veins around, wanting to bang the innocent forbidden beauty, tearing her ass in half.

"Fuck her harder, Ambrose." Rollins groaned, loving the sounds she was making, her ass bouncing off of him, her orgasm quickly approaching before them, as he dug her nails into the skin of her hips, kneading her bruised ass as tears were pouring down from her eyes while he pounded her ass, loving her moaning ad her cries, wanting to cum.

"Beg me again. God, your begging is so sweet, my child. Let me hear your praises for me. Say it!" He growled, fucking her harder.

"I..I praise Father Ambrose. I praise him to take my pussy, to make me his whore. I praise him to fuck me every day whenever he wants too. To make me the sacrifice and to make me the slut that he wants, the punishment from what. I. receive. Oh. My. G-G-GOD!" She screamed loudly.

Luckily, the room was sound proof so no one could hear her cries for help..or in this case, her cries for the men she has lusted for years.

"Please Father Ambrose, forgive me. Please Forgive me!" She screamed loudly as she felt forceful fucking getting faster, his hips slapping into hers.

"Cum for me, my child. Bless me with your gift." He moaned, as she turned to look at him. His muscles were beautiful: His pecs flexing and popping as sweat was covering his body from the workout he was putting on her.

"Oh yes. YES! JESUS!" She screamed as she started cumming hard on his cock.

He drove into her a few more times before he felt his release pouring into her hole. Ambrose pulled himself out of her tightness, moaning as he still had more of his seed to drain.

He went to her as she willingly opened her mouth to suck the remaining seed out of him as he spurted it all around her mouth, licking her lips as he grinned. He pecked her lips lightly as he whispered "I forgive you, my child."

Rollins was next, as he didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted to fuck her and fuck he would do. He pushed himself into her body as he grabbed the back of her neck, squeezing it as he fucked her hard, loving how she felt around his dick as her walls clenched around him, making him lose it already.

"Fucking slut..yes, so fucking good. So sweet, yet so dirty. So perfect indeed." He slapped her ass as she cried out for more, finding herself begging for more of his cock. He drilled himself further and harder inside of her, her cunt tightening around his dick as it was squeezing him.

"Squeeze me again, I'm not going to last too long, little Snow White." He moaned as he pushed more of himself into her, riding her as his grunts became louder as she cried again.

"Good girl, you can take it. Cum again. Come on." He encouraged her as he flicked his nipples, pounding her hard, making her knees buckle again.

She screamed again, feeling herself let go as her cum was drenched on Rollins dick. He pushed himself into her, draining himself completely. He nipped on her shoulder, lightly kissing it as he whispered "I forgive you."

Now it was Roman's turn. Reverend Roman Reigns seemed like a gentle soul but she knew better. She knew for a fact he was intimidating as the others.

She felt a sensation of warm lube intruding into her backdoor as she felt two of his fingers going inside of her. She could feel him fingering her asshole as she moaned against the spreader bar, the remaining cum on her face, drying up.

"Pain..is very good for the soul. Punishment, is necessary to learn." He told her before he lined his cock up to herasshole, pushing himself inside of her, making her scream again as every inch invaded her, making her squirm.

"Please, no. NO!" She screamed, saying it was too much. Roman was much bigger and thicker as more tears fell from her eyes. She had so many orgasms, her ass was still on fire and she just couldn't take anymore pain/pleasure. She wanted to tap out.

As he slowly pushed in, he was fully inside of her, complete. She was sobbing from the pain. Reigns knew what to do as he would rub her clit to calm her cries, to make her relax for a moment. It was starting to work as the movements started to increase, his cock sliding in and out of her asshole, his fingers caressing her nub.

He released the cuffs on her ankles, stopping for a moment, but keeping her wrists bounded as he laid on his back while she was on top. He smirked at her

"Ride me, my little Snow White." he told her.

He held her hips as she proceeded to bounce her ass on his cock, her legs apart, still wearing only her knee high socks and black Mary Jane dress shoes.

She saw Ambrose bend in front of her, his cock still erect as he pushed himself inside her cum filled pussy, making her slump against him and Reigns.

"Just go with the rhythm my child. This is your final punishment. Your sin is almost ending." He whispered as he fucked her with the rhythm matching of Reigns as he pumped her asshole.

The more it increased, the more intense it became. Rollins watched as he stroked himself, loving the action as it went on, sinning for himself.

It was the Sins of Hell. The Sins of Temptation, but it was all the Beauty of Pleasure Wrapping into One as no one could stop the Twisted Foursome.

It grew intense as everyone was close to their breaking point as Reigns and Ambrose pounded her hard, with her hands bounded, the ropes cutting into her skin, and her senses were on overload, no longer breathing and feeling her body overcome with multiple orgasms and the flow of her cream, soaking them all.

"Cum for us. Scream. Scream for your forgiveness. Scream that you want to be saved!"

"You are all saving me, my Fathers. Please, soak me with your treasures of which I am not worthy of." Ann screamed loudly as they pumped her harder. Rollins went over to her quickly, feeling his seed coming as he pumped her greedy mouth, loving how they were all filling her holes and it was in that moment, they all came together, their cream filling her up, or in this case, Ambrose and Reigns gave her one hell of a creampie to remember, and luckily she was on birth control.

...

They had gotten dressed but Ambrose had one more thing to do. He forbid her for ever wearing panties and a bra, wanting to always see her nipples and her pussy soaked for his pleasures, as well as Reigns and Rollins.

Then, they placed a special Chasity Belt on Her, locking it in place. She whimpered.

"Why.." She wanted to know why was this locked.

"So you won't masturbate. It will be removed when you see us again in private for your next confessional, until then, you must be a good girl for everyone, even if you are damned and impure forever. "

"But, what a wonderful wicked slut you are." Reigns smiled as Ann suddenly blushed.

"Very true A Pretty young woman now. No longer a little girl. The innocence in you has disappeared."

"If you need to use the restroom, you will give me a call to my cellphone as you already know, and that will be later tonight. Now wash your face and hurry to class. If I hear you have gotten into anymore trouble, the next time I will cum on your face and you will not wash it off. Others will see what your misdeeds have been."

Ann washed her face, drying it and she nodded as she left the room. Before that, Dean grabbed her as he sniffed her neck. "You have my scent. I want to smell that on you everyday. I want to just smell only you from now on."

"Yes, Father Ambrose. Thank you for this lesson and for accepting my forgiveness." She bowed her head before she left the room. She closed the door as she went back upstairs, as she would forever be damned, forever be mentally fucked

No longer the Snow White of Pureness, but the Wicked Girl of Temptation and Ruined forever

And for that reason on, she couldn't wait to see them, to continue on her path to "Forgiveness."


End file.
